Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of forming an ultra-low-k dielectric layer and the ultra-low-k dielectric layer formed thereby.
Reliability of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by the high integration density of the semiconductor devices. However, highly reliable semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. Thus, various research has been conducted on new techniques capable of improving reliability of semiconductor devices. In particular, various research has been conducted on techniques capable of reducing an interference phenomenon between interconnection lines very close to each other. For example, an air gap may be formed in an insulating layer between interconnection lines to reduce a dielectric constant of the insulating layer. However, mechanical strength of the insulating layer may be reduced.